


The Crystals of Amalus

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens Made Them Cuddle, M/M, Magic Crystal Problems, Princess Keith, Touch-Starved Shiro (Voltron), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: На определенном этапе жизни Кит переставал слушать, едва кто-то заводил речь о кристаллах.





	The Crystals of Amalus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Crystals of Amalus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607107) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



На определенном этапе жизни Кит переставал слушать, едва кто-то заводил речь о кристаллах. Если не слушать пять минут, в течение которых Коран дает вводную, а Ханк с Пидж восторженно галдят, то в разговор вернешься как раз к представлению космического чудовища, с которым предстоит сразиться. Кит откинулся на спинку стула и, придав лицу серьезное выражение, ни о чем не думал. Он посматривал на Широ: если за пять минут научной болтовни будет сказано что-то важное, Кит поймет это по его реакции.

Но Широ лишь задумчиво кивал, что делал всегда, когда тоже не слушал, и все было в порядке. Кит не замечал ничего странного, пока не очнулся на словах Корана:

— Амалузийский Бегемот — создание поразительно загадочное и добродушное!

— Добродушное? — переспросил Кит. — Значит, он не начнет внезапно палить по нам из лазеров?

— Да, хорошо бы обойтись без внезапных лазеров, — сказал Ханк.

Коран выглядел оскорбленным.

— Если бы вы внимательно смотрели мою видеоинструкцию, то лазеры бы не стали для вас внезапными.

— Той видеоинструкции десять тысяч лет, — сказал Кит. — Давай в этот раз проведем инструктаж вживую. — Он подавил желание взглянуть на Широ в поисках одобрения и добавил: — Расскажи обо всем.

Как ни странно, необходимость стать лидером Кит осознал не тогда, когда потерял Широ, а когда вновь обрел. Исчезновение Широ казалось нереальным. А вот возвращение и понимание того, как он устал, как сильно пострадал из-за пережитого, вызывало у Кита желание сбежать и ввязаться в какую-нибудь драку. Но раз уж побег и драка ничем Широ бы не помогли, Кит делал то, что помогало — иными словами, частично снял с его плеч ответственность за спасение Вселенной, которую свалили на них другие.

Для этого приходилось быть тем, кто скажет Корану, когда сосредоточиться, кто будет поддерживать нормальные отношения с Лэнсом, чтобы, если что, одернуть. Для этого приходилось играть в дурацкое подобие «Мага» с Пидж, Ханком и Аллурой, завтракать и обедать со всеми, вместо того, чтобы тренироваться и перекусывать потом у себя. Для этого приходилось тщательно думать о нуждах команды — _постоянно_ , а не только во время сражения. Все эти обязанности были и жутко напряжными, и крайне скучными, но Кит возьмет их на себя, если так избавит от них Широ. 

Поэтому когда Коран объяснил, чего хочет амалузийский Бегемот в обмен на жизненно важные для них нитевидные кристаллы, Кит подавил тут же возникшее желание закричать: «Ни за что!». Лидеру такое не под стать.

Его желание исполнил Лэнс.

— Ладно, — через секунду сказал Кит. — Давайте сначала поговорим со здешними. Должен быть другой способ.

***

— Ваша информация недостоверна. Примитивные виды зачастую нуждаются в объяснениях, — сказал главный жрец Амалуза, к которому они отправились за советом. Похоже, вся эта раса состояла главным образом из хлорофилла и самодовольства. Кит, как полагается хорошему лидеру, не стал закатывать глаза, а ткнул Аллуру, напоминая сохранять спокойствие. — Святому Бегемоту не требуется выполнения плотских брачных ритуалов, — сказал жрец и несколько виновато добавил: — Он находит их омерзительными.

— Ладно. — Кит не стал оглядываться на Широ в поисках одобрения. У него все под контролем. — Что тогда хочет от нас святой, эм… Бегемот? — Ведь не язвительно прозвучало?

— Глубокую привязанность, выраженную на физическом уровне. 

Все избегали смотреть друг на друга. Ханк откашлялся.

— Вы должны продемонстрировать Святейшеству прочность связывающих вас уз! — ободряюще добавил жрец.

Кит задумался.

— А нельзя просто сформировать Вольтрон?

— Ну, мысль неплохая, — сказала Пидж. — Вся суть Вольтрона в наших узах, которые вполне себе физические.

— Прошу меня извинить, — сказал жрец, — но я слышал, что паладинов Вольтрона пятеро. — Он полез в карман и вытащил большую глянцевую фотографию. — Разве это не вы? Ханк, Пидж, Лэнс, Широ, — жрец указал на каждого, называя по именам, затем сконфуженно замолчал, махнул на Аллуру и закончил: — Кит. 

Кит с Аллурой невольно переглянулись.

— Что, опять? — пробормотал Кит.

— А вот тебя, к слову, я вообще не знаю, — сказал жрец.

— О, так это принцесса Аллура, — сказал Лэнс, не давая Киту возможности объясниться. Кит кинул на него хмурый взгляд, но Лэнс широко улыбнулся и продолжил: — Вы, наверное, помните ее дублера из шоу? Мы спасали принцессу от чудовищ. А еще от похитителей, от падений с обрывов и башен, от безумных инопланетных гризли и как-то раз даже вытаскивали из загона с акулами...

— До этого сюжета так и не дошло, — сказал Коран по коммуникатору.

— Почему принцесса не играла свою роль сама? — спросил жрец.

— О, она категорически отказывалась выступать, если мы не выполняли все требования из ее райдера. А требований у нее, скажу по секрету, ого-го.

— Лэнс, — прорычал Кит. То, что остальные хихикали, положение не спасало. Даже Широ старался не рассмеяться.

Жрец взглянул на Кита с новоявленной восторженностью:

— Принцесса, простите меня за то, что не узнал вас. Вы еще прекраснее, чем говорится о вас в легендах.

У Лэнса отвисла челюсть, и он тихо всхлипнул. Пидж схватилась за живот. Проигнорировав их обоих, Кит решил смириться с происходящим. Все равно объяснения заняли бы куда больше времени, чем они могли потратить.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Вы говорили о том, почему святой Бегемот не сочтет Вольтрона доказательством наших уз.

— Просто дело в том, что вас здесь шестеро, — сказал жрец. — Понимаете, ваше высочество, узы должны связывать всех.

— Тогда я вернусь в замок, — сказал Широ, — и остальные смогут сформировать Вольтрон.

— Так не пойдет, — строго ответил жрец. — Бегемот уже почувствовал присутствие шестерых. Если кто-то уйдет, он воспримет это как доказательство слабости уз, после чего уже никогда не дарует вам кристалл.

— И что же нам делать? — спросил Кит.

***

— Значит, обнимашки, — сказала Пидж.

— Ну, это не самое странное, что мне доводилось делать ради магического кристалла, — сказал Ханк.

— Мы не обнимаемся, Пидж, — сказал Кит. — Нам просто надо касаться друг друга.

Их отвели к священной земле — поляне возле алого амалузийского леса. Ее окружали хижины, стоящие в тени деревьев. Сам Бегемот, судя по всему, находился под землей.

По сути, не всем надо было друг друга касаться. Как объяснил жрец, пятеро человек из шести должны находиться в физическом контакте как минимум с кем-то одним на протяжении амалузийских суток, то есть, около восемнадцати варг. Когда Пидж спросила: «Почему только пятеро?», жрец в ответ лишь заморгал и сказал: «Это испытание на прочность ваших уз, а не мочевых пузырей, юный паладин!».

Теперь Кит держался за руки с Широ и Аллурой. Лэнс держал Аллуру за другую руку — так, словно она самое хрупкое и ценное, до чего когда-либо дотрагивался. Пидж забросила ноги на Лэнса, а голову на Ханка, а Ханк довершал круг, касаясь спины Широ.

— Ага, _пока_ не обнимаемся, — сказала Пидж. — Но восемнадцать варг — время долгое. Когда-нибудь мы ляжем спать, и во сне каждому из нас надо будет поддерживать физический контакт с кем-то другим. Итак. — Пидж поправила очки. — Обнимашки. Я выбираю Ханка, — добавила она с ухмылкой. — С ним обниматься лучше всего.

— О, Пидж, — сказал Ханк и сгреб Пидж в охапку. Та вскрикнула и случайно заехала Лэнсу в подбородок, но тот словно ничего не заметил. Обернувшись, он смотрел на Аллуру со смесью страха и тоски. Пару раз откашлялся и сказал:

— Что ж, если нам _придется_...

Он был в шаге от того, чтобы выставить себя полным придурком, и Кит сжалился:

— Аллура, выбирай кого-нибудь.

— О, я, наверное, выберу Лэнса, — сказала Аллура и, обратившись к Лэнсу, серьезно добавила: — Если ты будешь не против того, чтобы я обнимала тебя по спины.

Открывая и закрывая рот, Лэнс огляделся в поисках помощи. Добровольцев не нашлось, и тогда он горячо закивал. Аллура казалась позабавленной. Иногда Кит вспоминал, что в другой реальности она прекрасно справилась с ролью злой императрицы. Было в ней что-то темное.

— Видимо, остались мы с тобой, Широ, — сказал Кит.

— Похоже на то, — ответил Широ, отпустил руку Кита и дружески похлопал его по плечу. Кит поборол желание накрыть ладонь Широ своей, что было бы уже не дружески. Лидеру не пристало поддаваться своим порывам. К тому же, Кит все равно давно его в себе подавлял. Вместо этого он подумал о том, что бы сказал на его месте Широ, и напомнил остальным:

— Не забывайте: пятеро из шести. Если кому-то неудобно или нужен перерыв, ничего страшного. Главное, предупредите напарника, чтобы он коснулся кого-то другого.

Широ одобрительно сжал его плечо. Киту только это и было нужно.

***

Следующие десять варг паладины играли в традиционные алтеанские ладушки, которым их научила Аллура. Они сидели, касаясь друг друга ногами, чтобы случайно не разорвать контакт, и ритмично хлопали в ладоши. Было не так уж плохо. Коран по-настоящему втянулся в игру и выкрикивал советы, которые только всех сбивали. Нелепое занятие, но проводить время всем вместе все же было неплохо. Львы стояли поблизости, так что возникни какая-нибудь проблема, для решения которой понадобится Вольтрон, они просто уйдут. А пока вся команда была у Кита на виду, никому из них не требовалась твердая рука лидера, и Широ было весело. Он всегда больше Кита любил общаться с командой. Ему даже искренне нравилось играть в того дурацкого карточного «Мага».

Впрочем, Киту тоже было весело. Он обыграл в ладушки всех, кроме Аллуры, и краем глаза то и дело ловил улыбку Широ.

— Думаю, отчасти дело в эндорфинах, — заметила Пидж. — Настроение людей, да и самочувствие в целом, может заметно повыситься даже от небольшого физического контакта.

— Нужно почаще устраивать вечеринки с ночевкой, — сказал Лэнс. — Ради хорошего самочувствия! — Лэнс просидел столько времени, прижавшись к ногам Аллуры, что теперь пребывал в радужном настроении. Видимо, Кит и сам был в хорошем настроении, потому что это его даже не раздражало.

В итоге игра перешла в яростный обмен хлопками между Китом и Аллурой. Разгромив Кита, Аллура выглядела крайне довольной собой.

— Я не играла уже много лет, но в школе ладушки были моим коньком, — сказала она.

— Если хочешь выступать в роли принцессы Аллуры, тебе надо научиться играть получше, Кит, — сказала Пидж.

— А я думал, мне достаточно будет кричать, красиво стоять и ждать, пока Широ не закинет меня на плечо, — сказал Кит. — Это мне по силам.

— А еще тебе придется надеть платье, — сказала Аллура и лукаво улыбнулась. — У меня как раз есть запасное.

— Меня устраивает, — пожал плечами Кит.

Все рассмеялись, даже Коран по коммуникатору, и да, было весело. Может, иногда Кит был не прочь провести время с командой. Рядом сидел Широ, соприкасаясь с ним лодыжками. Он положил руку Киту на плечо, и тот подался ему навстречу. Это все равно ради Бегемота, так что почему бы и нет?

***

Разделение на пары для ночевки могло бы быть неловким, но не стало. По молчаливому соглашению все оставались поблизости. Ханк распластался на спине, Пидж — сверху, используя его как матрас. Аллура обняла Лэнса сзади, как и грозилась. Кит с Широ быстро переглянулись, а Аллура, смеясь, сказала: «Расслабься, Лэнс», на что тот, ошалев от счастья, ответил: «Как скажешь». Так что да, все с ними было отлично.

Кит лег рядом с Широ. Они снова держались за руки, свободно переплетя пальцы перед лицом. Широ на глаза спадала челка. Кит тихо спросил:

— Так пойдет?

— Ага, — отозвался Широ и приподнял уголки губ. Впрочем, улыбка не тронула его глаз. — Наверное, мне вообще не следовало быть здесь. Куда проще было бы сформировать Вольтрон.

— Не говори так, — нахмурился Кит. Ему не нравилась улыбка Широ. Кит всегда приходил в смятение, когда Широ нуждался в нем как в лидере не ради других, а ради себя. Видимо, сейчас был как раз такой случай. Кит задумался над тем, что сказал бы на его месте Широ, но это не помогло: Широ всегда требовал от себя больше, чем от других. Кит мог сказать только одно, что он и сделал:

— Твое место здесь. Ты — часть команды. Ты нужен нам, Широ. — Кит решился говорить откровенно, потому что не знал, что еще остается. — Ты нужен мне.

— Спасибо, Кит, — ответил Широ. Теперь он улыбался по-настоящему, но Кит чувствовал досаду, потому что не донес до него свои чувства полностью. Знал, что не донес. Он покрепче сжал руку Широ. 

— Если бы тебя с нами не было, все было бы не по-настоящему, — попытался объяснить он. — Все — узы, команда, просто все. Они бы не имели значения.

Широ сжал его руку в ответ.

— Спасибо, — повторил он уже тише.

— Ребята, может, хватит вам уже шептаться? — раздался слева голос Ханка. — Тут некоторые заснуть пытаются.

***

Кит не думал, что быстро заснет, но сопение остальных и рука Широ в его руке убаюкали. Он спал как убитый.

Он проснулся посреди ночи от того, что Широ подвинул его — так, чтобы свободная рука Кита оказалась где-то в районе локтя Лэнса. Точно, пятеро из шести. Устроив Кита в нужном положении, Широ вылез из кокона тел, встал и пошел прочь.

За проведенное с Клинками время Кит научился просыпаться за долю мгновения, но он ничего не сказал, лишь заморгал, всматриваясь в туманную темноту. Он ожидал, что Широ направится к хижине — единственной на территории святой земли уборной, но тот просто шагнул во тьму и остановился. Кит наблюдал за ним — он всегда хорошо видел ночью. Объяснение этому нашлось, когда он узнал, кто его мать. Цвета были вымыты, но он видел очертания Широ, его спины, плеч, шапки светлых волос.

Лежащий рядом Лэнс всхрапнул и что-то пробормотал во сне, Аллура тихо сопела, и Кит не мог пошевелиться. Не мог встать и подойти к Широ, не запоров дело, из-за которого они демонстрировали крепость своих уз пронырливому чуду-юду. Кит видел, как Широ напряжен, но не мог даже позвать, не разбудив Лэнса с Аллурой. Кит знал: Широ бы не хотел, чтобы остальные знали, что с ним происходит. Чем бы оно там ни было. Он даже не хотел, чтобы Кит об этом знал.

Кит ждал.

Через какое-то время Широ вернулся. Лег приблизительно на прежнее место и положил на Кита ладонь. Наверное потому, что думал о задании: а вдруг кому-нибудь другому придется встать?

— Широ, — позвал Кит так тихо, как мог. 

— Прости, не хотел тебя будить, — пробормотал Широ.

Кит откатился от Лэнса с Аллурой и снова взял Широ за руку.

— Ты в порядке?

— Буду.

Значит, _нет_.

— Я могу что-то сделать? — спросил Кит. Он рассматривал лицо Широ так внимательно, что через мгновение темнота приобрела фиолетовые и красные оттенки. Можно было разглядеть карие вкрапления в глазах Широ, а его белые волосы, упавшие на лоб, словно светились. Да, было бы славно, умей Кит _контролировать_ проявления своей галрийской сущности.

Широ ничего не сказал о его глазах, хотя те изменились так надолго, что должны были быть заметны даже в ночи. Широ смотрел в сторону — на их сцепленные руки. Кит тоже перевел на них взгляд. Ладонь Широ была больше его, но не на много. Костяшки Кита украшали царапины, которыми он где-то обзавелся.

— Просто находиться здесь временами бывает сложно, — наконец сказал Широ, и Кит снова посмотрел ему в лицо. Теперь его глаза были закрыты. Судя по тому, как Широ произнес «здесь», он имел в виду не леса Амалуза. 

— Каково это было? — спросил Кит. — В Черном льве.

Долгое время Широ молчал, и только когда Кит уже начал беспокоиться, открыл глаза, едва заметно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Ну, ты же знаешь, какой он.

 _Любящий. Смертельно опасный. Сильный._ Да, Кит знал, какой он. Даже любил его. Но быть запертым в сознании льва без возможности выбраться, находиться одному, все время одному… Кит сжал руку Широ.

— Было не так уж плохо, — пробормотал Широ. — Не худшее место, в котором можно оказаться после смерти. Я не думал, что вообще где-нибудь окажусь. — Он снова посмотрел на их сплетенные руки, медленно поглаживая царапину на указательном пальце Кита. Было немного больно, но Кит не отстранялся. Широ продолжил: — Временами становилось одиноко. И мне не хватало...

Задумавшись, Широ потер царапину. Кит зашипел от боли, и Широ тут же попытался отстраниться. Кит двигался инстинктивно — перекатился к нему, обхватил рукой и притянул к себе. Широ напряженно замер, прижатый спиной к его груди. Кит нащупал его руку, крепко стиснул, переплел пальцы и погладил ладонь Широ.

— Вот этого, да? — спросил он и почувствовал, как дыхание Широ участилось, стало прерывистым. Как ни странно, реакция не имела большого значения: Кит знал, что дело в прикосновениях.

— Я с тобой, — сказал он. — Сейчас ты здесь. Ты можешь дотронуться до меня. Я с тобой.

Широ был натянут как струна, но через секунду обмяк — марионетка, которой обрезали ниточки. Напряжение улетучилось. Широ молчал и дышал по-прежнему быстро. Кит снова прижал руку к его груди, пытаясь притянуть ближе, стать якорем. «Я здесь». Широ глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

Потом он задрожал.

Было время, когда Кит бы растерялся, потеряй Широ самообладание. Было время, когда Кит и представить не мог, что Широ способен потерять самообладание. В юности Широ был его главной и единственной константой, непоколебимой, как скала, его тихой гаванью. Но в какое-то мгновение — может, в то самое, когда Кит ворвался в оцепленное гарнизоном место крушения и нашел привязанного к столу пленника — Широ стал просто тем, кого он любил, любил всем сердцем.

— Я с тобой, — повторил он. — Я здесь, Широ.

Одних слов было недостаточно. Кит это чувствовал. Он передвинулся и потянул Широ за собой, укладывая так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу. Заставил уткнуться носом себе в шею, положил руку на затылок, удерживая на месте. Широ ничуть не сопротивлялся, напротив, вцепился в Кита так, словно нуждался в прикосновениях. Его плечи беззвучно затряслись от молчаливых, сдавленных всхлипываний.

Потом он замер, навалившись на Кита всем весом и наполовину распластавшись сверху. Кит не знал, чего еще сказать. Уверенность слепых инстинктов его оставила. Он решил промолчать и сосредоточился на прикосновении к коротким светлым волосам.

— Ты стал таким сильным, — наконец пробормотал Широ ему в шею.

— Я всегда был сильным. Это у меня от галра.

Широ слабо рассмеялся. Кит почувствовал, как дрожит от смеха его тело, почувствовал дыхание на своем горле.

— А я отправился на другой конец Солнечной системы в поисках инопланетной жизни.

— Думаю, нам обоим надо было быть внимательнее, — ответил Кит, продолжая осторожно гладить Широ по волосам — Но все обернулось не так уж и плохо.

— Ага. В конечном счете, так и есть. — Широ скорее лежал на Ките, чем обнимал, и теперь немного подвинулся, чтобы обвить его рукой. — Спасибо, Кит.

— Обращайся, — начал Кит, но затем Широ отстранился и навис над ним. Рука Кита упала ему на плечо над местом, где плоть сменяется металлом. Зрение Кита уже успело вернуться к обычному, но почему-то лицо Широ снова спровоцировало изменения. Ночные цвета преобразились: тени окрасились фиолетовым, очертания леса — багровым, а волосы Широ, падавшие ему на глаза, в лунном свете блестели серебром. У Кита перехватило дыхание.

Широ поцеловал его.

Удар сердца, другой, третий. Кит закрыл глаза.

Широ разорвал поцелуй.

— Это что... — Кит не смел открыть глаза, — такое «спасибо»?

— Что? Нет! — Широ говорил так громко, что Кит предостерегающе сжал его пальцы. Остальные были совсем рядом. — Нет, это было… Я просто… захотел тебя поцеловать.

Кит открыл глаза. Широ по-прежнему нависал над ним и выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Правда? — спросил Кит. Это все, что ему надо было знать. Дальше он положился на слепое чутье, говорившее, как приподняться, как притянуть к себе Широ, как схватить за затылок, как повернуть голову и соединить их губы в поцелуе: да, вот так.

— Я, — задыхаясь, сказал потом Широ, — да, правда хотел.

— Никогда не думал, что у тебя с этим проблемы, — ответил Кит.

— Еще какие, — Широ грустно улыбнулся. — Я вечно не знаю, что творю.

— Ладно, — сказал Кит и задумался. — Наверное, нам надо пойти спать.

— О. Да, хорошо.

— Сейчас вся команда рядом. И нас ждет еще часа четыре принудительных объятий, чтобы раздобыть эти дурацкие кристаллы.

Широ заморгал и снова улыбнулся.

— Я знал, что у тебя все получится. Что из тебя выйдет хороший лидер.

— Мне не нравится им быть.

— Открыть тебе одну тайну? — спросил Широ. Они снова улеглись, Широ взял руку Кита в свою, переплел их пальцы и повернулся на бок, утыкаясь лицом Киту в плечо. — Мне тоже не нравилось.

Кит поверил не полностью. В каких-то аспектах Широ был таким хорошим лидером, каким Киту никогда не стать. Какие-то обязанности любил так, как Кит никогда не полюбит. Но Кит был рад — более чем — что теперь берет все это на себя.

Он обнял Широ так же крепко, как тот обнимал его, и они быстро заснули спокойным и глубоким сном.

***

— Матерь божья, — послышался чей-то голос. — Может, нам их разбудить?

— Мне что-то не хочется, — а это говорил Ханк. — Посмотрите, какие они милые.

— Ну, хорошая новость в том, — сказала Пидж, — что теперь кристаллов нам точно хватит. Хотя нам бы хватило и того, что этот Бегемот дал всей команде.

— Почему к Киту такое особое отношение? — спросил Лэнс. — Нет, правда, почему вся Вселенная просто обожает Кита?!

— Может, амалузийский Бегемот фанат Широ? — задребезжал в коммуникаторе голос Корана. — У Широ очень много фанатов. Собственно говоря, его до сих пор просят об автографах куда больше, чем остальных!

Кит открыл глаза. Широ уже проснулся и теперь смотрел на него через полуприкрытые веки, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Пока они спали, вокруг них вырос лес кристаллов, который теперь сверкал в солнечных лучах на все лады.

— Похоже, Бегемот одобряет нашу связь, — тихо сказал Широ и улыбнулся.

— Она его не касается, — сказал Кит и невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Как тут удержаться, когда Широ так ему улыбается?

Кит сел и нахмурился, оглядев окружавшие их кристаллы. Остальные члены команды рассматривали их с Широ через промежутки между блестящими нитями.

— И как нам отсюда выбраться?

— Собирать кристаллы нужно с огромной осторожностью! — раздался голос Корана. — Оскорбить Бегемота было бы настоящей катастрофой!

— Долго их собирать? — спросил Кит.

— О, не менее трех варг!

— Во время сбора надо молиться, — заговорил голос, в котором слышались хлорофилл и самодовольство. Просто отлично, еще и жрец здесь. — Всем надо возносить благодарности за такое непостижимое благословение от Бегемота!

— А мы, видимо, просто посидим тут, пока вы не закончите, — вздохнул Кит.

— Ну, я бывал в местах и похуже, — сказал Широ и прислонился к Киту, который машинально обнял его. Широ выглядел довольным, и Кит недолго думая коснулся губами его волос, в которых играл свет.

— Кит сейчас что, просто взял и… — начал Лэнс, стоя за игольчатыми рядами кристаллов. Все остальные зашикали на него, а верховный жрец сказал:

— Я _знал_ , что герой и принцесса предназначены друг другу! — Помолчав, он добавил: — Только пожалуйста, воздержитесь от плотских брачных ритуалов. Мы и правда находим их омерзительными.

Кит нахмурился, но потом заметил, что Широ трясется от смеха, и решил не заморачиваться.

— Просто делайте, что должны. Мы будем ждать здесь. — Он обнял Широ покрепче. — Мы никуда не денемся.


End file.
